Puppy Love
by cookie crumbs
Summary: Five year old Hermione Granger meets a rude boy with dog ears. Oneshot.


-1

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns Harry Potter.

**Title: **Puppy Love

**Summary: **Five year old Hermione Granger meets a rude boy with dog ears.

**Pairings: **None really.

**Author notes: **Just a short one-shot I came up with long ago but never really did write out properly. An idea when I was writing Animal Instincts. What if a young Draco met a young Hermione? It's pretty random really and has no real plot-line. Just for my own amusement I guess? Haha. Enjoy.

---

**Puppy Love**

---

Five year old Hermione Granger liked swings. She loved them in fact. Nothing gave her greater pleasure than swinging. Well nothing but reading books of course.

She liked the feeling of the wind pushing back the curls from her face and the butterflies that tickled her stomach as she came swinging back to the ground.

Yes swinging was something she loved. Something she could do for hours on end. And so her father had built her a swing. One that hung from a tree, just behind her house.

Everyday after school she came to the swing, hidden besides a pond in a small gathering of trees, (her mother had called it her secret garden) she only ever brought herself to it. Not even her friends had seen it. It was her swing. And hers alone.

You couldn't reach the swing unless you came through her back garden or if you came through the park and searched through the trees to reach it. It was pretty well hidden.

So Hermione had been surprised when a boy had come fumbling through some bushes.

At that moment in time Hermione had been picking flowers from the side of the pond, daises for her mother. When she had turned to see a boy, who must've been the same age she was, sniffing at the ground.

"Boy…"She started, walking towards him. "..What are you doing?"

The boy in question jumped at the sound of her voice and stood quickly, brushing himself down. "Mind your own business." He snapped rudely. However Hermione wasn't paying much attention, her gaze had fallen to something that lay on top of the boys head.

"Why…why do you have dog ears on your head?" she asked curiously, a giggle passing her lips.

"What's it to you?" the small boy snapped again, drooping his ears back slightly. The bushy haired girl noticed the slight movement of his ears and her brown eyes widened slightly.

"Are they real?" she asked, unfazed by the boys mean attitude. She quickly reached across and tugged lightly on an ear before massaging it between her small fingers. "Ah!" she exclaimed with a giddy-squeal.

"They're so soft and cute!"

"Stop it!" the boy snapped irritably and swatted at her probing hand. His ears were not _cute_. Cute meant girly. And he was a boy. There happened to be nothing cute about him. _'Hmph.'_

"Ow…" She pouted. "You didn't have to hit me…"

"It's not like it hurt or anything."

Tears answered his statement. The boys glare quickly softened and his drooped back against his head. "H-hey don't cry."

"But it hurt…"She sniffed and suddenly her eyes widened. "I-I'm bleeding!" She cried hysterically, causing the boy to visibly wince and press back his ears flat against his thick hair.

"_Must_ you be so loud!?" He snapped irritably, eying her as if she were some sort of mad person.

"I-I'm gonna to die! I'm gonna die!"

"You're not going to _die_. Stop over-reacting." He hushed the hysterical girl. "haven't you ever cut yourself before." He rolled his eyes and then thrust out his small hand.

"Let me see."

"Nuh-uh. You did this to me, you'll just make it worse." She said, resting a suspicious glare on the white haired boy. He took her hand anyway and examined it.

Really it was the tiniest graze he had ever seen in his entire life. He quirked a brow and lifted his eyes up to Hermione who was worrying her lower lip between her teeth and a small smirk came to the corner of his lips.

"Well?" she asked.

"Hmm." he placed his hand to his chin and nodded. "You're right. You're going to die."

A look of pure horror swept across Hermione's face. But she couldn't die! Not like the people who were bleeding on the TV programme she had watched, against her fathers wishes, last night. A programme called E.R.

Cuts bled. Blood meant death.

"Bu-but.." her lower lip wobbled, the tears bubbling behind her eyes once more.

"To die at such a young age!" he wailed on dramatically, throwing a hand over his eyes, he shook his head in mock horror.

This of course sent Hermione back into another crying fit, except this time she was wailing much more loudly. The boy immediately regretted tricking her.

"Ok, ok, you're not going to die, It was a joke! Stop crying will you!?" He grumbled, removing his hands from his ears. He then broke out into a fit of laughter. "You should've seen your face!"

"Oh, you're terrible!" She huffed, folded her arms and turned her back to him. A small hiss passed her lips when she grazed her cut against her arm. "Ouch.."

"Sorry.." The boy grumbled guiltily, rubbing behind one of his ears. "Pass me your hand."

"No."

"Pass it."

"No."

"Pass it!" He snapped, finally.

"No!"

"Fine." He started with an exasperated sigh. "If you want to die.."

Immediately Hermione had turned around and thrust her hand in front of the boy. Obviously still believing that she could die.

He carefully took her hand into his own and stared at it for a second before lifting his gaze to the bushy haired girl. She was sniffing and using the back of her other hand to wipe at her runny nose.

"You're such a _girl_." Rolling his eyes he lifted her hand and within the blink of an eye, dashed his tongue across the flesh wound.

"Eew-!" Hermione shrieked and whipped back her hand, wiping it against her shirt furiously. "Don't _lick_ it!"

"It worked didn't it!?" The small boy snapped hotly, his cheeks burning a deep scarlet.

Hermione blinked owlishly and then looked to her hand. The death-threatening wound was indeed gone. "Oh…" she spoke slowly, her frown turning into a bright smile. "Thank you!"

"It's nothing to be so happy about." He mumbled and turned his gaze to the side, trying to beat down the red glow in his pale cheeks.

'_This girl is impossible.'_

"So.." she dusted off her skirt, and then tilted her head to the side. "Are you lost?"

"No." He answered, and then glanced around at his surroundings. "So it's just you back here then?"

"Yep. This is my secret garden!" She exclaimed with a smile. "See my house is just up there." She pointed to a house beyond a small clearing in the trees. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing." He answered, watching the girl curiously. He had been in the park when he had caught a strange scent. It wasn't something he had smelt before. It was sweet and intriguing. And so he had set off on his adventure to follow the strange scent and it had led him to this girl.

But why would a _girl_ smell so nice? Girls didn't smell nice. They smelled like girly things.. And they had cooties. Cooties don't smell nice.

"Well where's your Mummy?" Hermione asked, and then for the first time glanced to the clothes he was wearing. They were definitely strange. It almost looked as though he was wearing a dress. "You're dressed funny."

"I am not." He snapped, clearly insulted. He then openly eyed the girl before him, looking for something to insult her about. It was hard because he thought she was kind'a pretty.. He grumbled but then his eyes stopped at her curly brown hair and he smirked. "Well you have funny hair. It's like a birds nest."

Hermione gasped lightly, her face screwing up into an offended frown. "It is not!"

"It is." He stated bluntly and then moved passed her to examine the 'secret garden'.

"You're mean."

The boy shrugged his shoulders in response and leaned forward to gaze at the fishes swimming around in the pond. He picked up a small stone and tossed it into the water before bending down to pick up another stone and repeat the process.

Meanwhile Hermione had done her best to flatten her wild curls down a little and then with a little huff she turned around and moved to the strange boys side. "You shouldn't throw stones at the fish you know."

"What are you my mother?" The boy said, tossing another stone into the water, this time it skipped twice across the surface.

"How did you do that?" Hermione said as she too bent down to pick up a stone. She twirled the rock between her fingers before throwing it at the pond. It hit the surface and sank to the bottom. She pouted and then tried two or three more times before giving up with a defeated sigh.

"So.. I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced and held out her hand towards the boy. "Want to be friends?"

"No." The boy straightened, crossed his arms and flat out glared at the hand she was offering him. As though he might catch something if he touched her.

"Oh…" A small sigh past her lips. The young boy shifted uncomfortably. Not liking the feeling he got whenever he saw this girl, a girl he didn't even know, get upset. But this.. Hermione girl seemed to get upset over _everything_.

"You don't have to look so pathetic about it." He grumbled and with an exasperated sigh went on, "We aren't ever going to see each other again. So there's no point being friends."

"Oh… Where do you live?"

"Somewhere you'll never go."

"Oh okay… Well what school do you go to?"

"I don't."

"Oh.. But.. you're really clever."

The boy lifted his head, and puffed out his chest, a smug smile gracing his lips. "Well I _am_ a boy. Boys are _always_ smart."

"They are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are _not_!"

"Yes they are!"

"_Two times four_!"

"_Eight_!"

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, mimicking the boys pose. "Fine."

"Fine." the boy repeated. The two glared at each other briefly before the boy pulled back his sleeve and glanced at his watch. "Mum will be looking for me. Bye."

Hermione watched as he turned abruptly and started to wander out the way he came. "W-wait! Aren't you going to tell me your name?!" She called to his retreating back. He stopped and turned to look back at the bushy haired girl. "No."

"But…" She trailed off, and quickly rubbed at her eyes. His ears were gone! _'No way…'_

Her eyes lowered to the ground in thought but then she caught a glimpse of something glittering in the sunlight and quickly bent down to pick it up. It was a ring. "Wait! You dropped something!"

"Keep it!"

Hermione dropped her gaze from the strange boy and turned it to the ring. She examined it over, it was only a simple silver band, however there was something on the inside of it. Something she couldn't quite make out. _'Draco..' _Something.. She couldn't quite tell.

Shrugging lightly, she slipped the ring onto her index finger.. "It's a little bi-.."

Hermione stopped short and gasped. The ring… she could've sworn it had just shrunk! She examined her hand carefully. The ring was now curled snug around her finger. It _had_ shrunk.

'_Weird…'_

She glanced up to see that the boy was gone completely. He had been and gone so fast. Was he a dream? Quickly she pinched her self on the arm. "Ouch" She winced. Nope.. He hadn't been a dream.

Holding her hand out before herself, she examined the ring one last time.

Meeting the boy, his ears, the ring.

It had been like magic.

'_Don't be silly Hermione.' _She shook her head and giggled to herself a little. _'There's no such thing as magic.'_

Gathering the rest of the daises she ran from her secret garden up to her house. After all it was Mothers Day and her mother needed to have Daises at her bedside before she woke up that morning.

---

**Authors notes: **Too lazy to come up with a reason as to why Draco was in the muggle world. Feel free to come up with your own reasons. :

Also Draco is Hanyou in this if you didn't already know, I didn't really tell you that in the story haha, but if you read Animal Instincts then you probably would've guessed it.


End file.
